


when your stitch comes loose

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Introspection, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12752247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sometimes, Viktor can't get out of bed.





	when your stitch comes loose

**Author's Note:**

> i love viktor and ive always wanted fics exploring the fact he was Very Depressed, so this happened. have some good fiancés supporting each other. this happened after listening to fall out boy's "hold me tight or don't" on repeat and getting obsessed with the pre-chorus, lmao.
> 
> enjoy!

It starts like this— Yuuri's arm hooked around his elbow, his face pleased and calm, as he's fast asleep. Viktor opens his eyes and sighs, the heaviness in his chest that seems to come and go back in its place, pressing hard. It's a little disheartening, how these days keep happening. But the next day he's able to skate and coach his fiancé. The thought should make him giddy, grinning wildly but he only manages to smile. And it's one of those smiles he put on for the cameras.

 _This is not going to be a good day_. He should call one of his moms, try and make this better. Right now he can only turn around and gaze at the masterpiece that is his fiancé. He could try and wax poetic about him, but he's never been good with words. He's a candle at the end of the very dark tunnel that was his life before he met him one night at a formal banquet. That night and that video changed his entire life, and he doesn't regret a second of it. Everything's been amazing since then; he's found his first love, after all.

It takes a while, and Viktor shifts around their bed while he waits. But Yuuri opens his deep, rich brown eyes, smiling at Viktor and kissing his cheek. His hand worms its way into the older man's belly, holding at his abdomen. He keeps kissing him all over; his cheeks, his neck, his temple. "Are you up for going to the rink today?" Yuuri asks, his voice heavy with sleep.

Viktor sighs and pushes his head closer to Yuuri's, getting farther into the covers so he can be the little spoon. "Not really," he says, "I don't feel  good." He looks at the ring in his right hand and a moment of happiness strikes him— he's changed so much in a little over a year. He shouldn't be depressed now he doesn't have a reason to.

Before Yuuri came along and he explained, he thought he  was bored  . That being this lacking of emotion, heavyhearted, was normal after so long. All it took was a talk about it, Yuuri's eyes wide as he whispered _"Viktor, you were depressed "_. Yuuri's voice was almost comically sad.

Although there's nothing funny about his insides feeling like they have lead in them. There's nothing funny about everything he's done eating at him. He was a prodigy, but he lacked everything else. Friends. Love. Happiness. Now Yuuri is at his side, and everything is better— part of him thinks they'll take it away again. That Yuuri will leave him for being like this.

And he's thankful that he's there right now.

"Yakov will kill me if we don't go, though," he starts. He has to skate even if his body complains, even if his body gives out. It was the only thing that gave his life any sort of meaning.

"Yakov doesn't understand you have depression," Yuuri cuts him off. He wraps his hands around his stomach and his chin brushing against Viktor's silver locks. "If he screams at you I'll scream back."

" _Yuuri_..." he sighs. He turns around and buries his face in the crook of Yuuri's neck. He can smell the sweat and remnants of his cologne. Yuuri has two weeks until Four Continents, and Worlds follows after. At least afterward they'll have some peace, even if  just  for a few months. He snuggles closer to Yuuri, their hands laced together. "I love you." He could say many cheesy things, but God, Viktor wants to stay there, listening to Yuuri's heartbeat.

He realizes a few seconds after that he, in fact, can.

"I love you too," Yuuri replies. His hand moves upwards, towards Viktor's hair, and he threads into it with his slender fingers. Viktor almost _purrs_ , melting into his touch.

The heaviness doesn't leave; but as they stay there, close, Viktor knows he can go through this. As long as he has his fiancé at his side, filling the holes he once missed because the skating world hated him before anyone grew close to him.


End file.
